Living the Dream
by Ahren66
Summary: my first fanfiction. its simply about how my life would have gone if i lived in the pokemon world. i added some more detail and mixed the story around a bit to make it work. i hope you like it.


**Author's note: i do not own Pokemon, nor do i own anything made by Game freak or Nintendo, however the OC within the story i do claim as mine. On a side note, this story contains such things as: adult language, violence and sexual themes, if you are uncomfortable with reading this then i suggest you go elsewhere. I made this story in the hopes of making something good, something people will want to read and enjoy. for the most part there will be no sex, but it will eventually come. if you see any spelling or grammar errors please let me know.**

 **Chapter 1:**

Professor Elm nodded in somewhat understanding, the eight year old still crying while holding onto his, what seemed to be his anyway, Typhlosion who gently patted him on the head to try to calm him. "i see, what a heart wrenching story, don't worry, we will look after you and your friends" the eight year old sniffled and smiled a little in response, professor elm smiled and patted the kid on the head "Oh! and we will be helping you learn everything you need to know. you have a Typhlosion after all, that says a lot about you." The professor smiled and walked over to his desk, picking up the phone and dialing one of his assistants to come help with the boy, after a few minutes a woman of similar age to the professor came up to the boy, she smiled to help calm him down "whats your name?" she asked, the boy hit behind his Typhlosion seeming a little shy, "Ryan" he said nervously, she giggled, "and what is your Typhlosion's name?" the boy hugged the Typhlosion while simultaneously answering, "flare!" he smiled as flare smiled down at him.

years had passed since that day, the boy Ryan was now 16, his Typhlosion the same height as him. he had helped out with the professor while learning everything about being a trainer, he was nervous about going out when he was ten, and wanted to wait until he felt ready. the professor had called him into his lab this day to give him what he needed in order to start his journey. receiving his pokedex, along with a few poke balls and a pokenav. "now i don't want you to get into any trouble! we raised you right!" "don't worry professor, I at least know the difference between right and wrong!" he smirked. the professor shook his head, "now am i forgetting anything?" he took a quick look around before stumbling on what he was looking for, "ahah!" he handed Ryan a poke ball "here, this came in a while ago and no one has come to pick it up, i feel sorry for her so if you could do me a favor and look after her for a while? And watch out for other trainers! they might want her for their own!" Ryan questioned the poke ball, opening it to see what lay inside.

a Zorua appeared, yawning wide as it blinked awake to see its surroundings, it saw the trainer and got up to go and greet him, making a yelp of a greeting, Ryan smiled and knelt down to pick it up, looking at its fur "i thought Zorua had red and black fur? not blue and black!" "ah yes, about that, seems there might have been a genetic mix up when it was made-" the professor went on and on about how it could have happened but Ryan barely paid any attention to it, just enjoying his new friend. "well? aren't you going to name her?" after a few moments of quiet thinking he finally decided, "i think i'll call you, Sara, do you like that?" " _Zorua!"_ she happily licked his cheek in response "heheh, i guess that means yes!" before leaving they checked in with elm's assistant, "wow! a Zorua and a Typhlosion! you are becoming a Pokemon master faster than i thought!" Ryan blushed scratching the back of his head "yea well...not quite yet heheh"

they chitchatted for a while before finally saying goodbye to each other and headed on their way, Ryan had put Sara on flare's head since he always kept him out of his poke ball. he figured letting his Pokemon stay out built trust and understanding. they had made it to route 29, their first journey together, it was something to remember. the route seemed quiet for what it was, a few Rattata and some hoot hoots, along with some Pidgey, nothing out of the ordinary it was a great fresh start. but then came Cheerygrove city, the town bustling with new trainers who had just started along with several others who seemed to be just passing though, he returned Sara to her poke ball out of caution and headed toward the mart, once inside it was busy, just like the city itself, the line to the check out was long but they forced themselves to wait after grabbing a few potions and antidotes. a girl came up to them who looked to be slightly younger than ryan. "OH MY GOD! IS THAT A TYPHLOSION?!" flare smirked and flexed his muscles, eager to show off for the ladies, ryan rolled his eyes, "yep, and he loves showing off" "do you wanna battle?! i wanna see for myself how strong he is!" to that both flare and ryan paused, never having an official battle before made him nervous. "i...i guess so? just let me purchase these things first" "OKIE!" she ran off out of the store eager to battle.

After purchasing what they needed they saw a crowd has already gathered, they had a large enough area to start off with over by the beach, people wanted to see what the fuss was about. flare cautiously stepped up pounding his fist to show he was ready, the girl smiled and threw her poke ball. "CROCONAW I CHOOSE YOU!" the Croconaw let out a hiss similar to a gator's noise it makes when its mad. the girl was to eager to battle. "OK flare! try and go easy! start off with a focus blast!" Flare gathered energy into his hands getting ready to unleash the power upon his foe. "quick use crunch!" the Croconaw lunged forward with his mouth agape but flare was already finished, he released the focus blast within the things mouth. sending it flying backwards, knocking out cold already, "no way! that's so powerful! how long have you been training him?" she said as she returned her Pokemon, "well..about a few years but it was very rough training and i would really not like to get into it!" "oh please! i want my Pokemon to be at least half as powerful as yours!" "sorry but i can't, besides, i should get going" the girl frowned and nodded in defeat, flare went up to her and gave her a thumbs up to at least cheer her up, which it did. Ryan smirked and walked off with flare, heading back onto route 30, Ryan took a deep breath as the sun started to hang low in the sky, "probably should have stayed in the town for the night, but who cares! we get to go camping!" " _phlosion!_ " flare stated in agreement, they found a serene little opening on the side of the route to take a break in and start setting up camp. pitching his tent as he lets flare play with Sara, when he sets up the campfire and prepares to light it, flare does it instead, knocking him on his ass in surprise, "flare! hahah!" Ryan smirked as Sara jumped up onto him, her tail wagging with excitement.

the night had come and gone, he had slept with flare next to him back to back, while he let Sara sleep on his chest. he woke to the sounds of bird Pokemon chirping in the woods, he gently pet Sara behind her ears, she squirmed with delight until she finally woke up and licked his cheek. "morning sleepy head" flare had suddenly gotten up, his face drowsy and half asleep as he tries to quickly unzip the opening of the tent and runs off into the woods to do his morning business, Ryan had gotten breakfast started just as flare got back, following the scent of cooking meat. "smells good don't it?" once ready he gives everyone their meal, just as he was about to get some for himself, a Noctowl swoops in and steals his food right out of his plate gulping it down satisfactory. "hey! that was mine!" he was mad but he didn't let it get the better of him, he grabs a granola bar out of his back which he packed in case of emergency, Sara had apparently felt bad for him because she tried to give him what was left of her food. Ryan smiled and pet her behind her ears which she squirmed in delight again. "its OK, you can have it, its yours after all" she smiled and ate the rest of it in one gulp.

 **And that's all for this chapter, i know it wasn't much but this is my first fanfiction. i just wanted to put my foot in the door before i really let loose, let me know what you think so far because i'm really excited to write more chapters and have them be even longer!**


End file.
